Hear me call
by erm.xoxo
Summary: You can appreciate the good things all around you, but the best part is imminent, just out of reach. Like... Perpetual anticipation. My first fic
1. Chapter 1

HEAR ME CALL (A LOTR FANFICTION)

* * *

**(A/N) This is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me! And I noe this chapter is short! 3 plz review!**

**This takes place after the war is over and everything is back to normal and our lovely Legolas sorts out his feelings for Aragon!. Peace. ;)**

**Italics means thoughts!**

(Legolas P.O.V.)

He had felt it before too. Too many times that now that he had lost the count.

The feeling one gets when something they need is so close to them yet so out of reach.

And again it felt weird_. This feeling._

It was too strong, too much. It almost scared Legolas.

The elf was deep in thought. Thinking over to the time when he had finally come to terms with the feelings that he, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood was in love with his friend. Aragon.

Aragon. He should hate him for the things he did to him. But he could not; he just loved him so much.

Legolas was sitting in his room at the palace of lord Elrond in Imladris.

His feelings were distracting him from his duties and he thought it would be alright if he took a break.

And he rode to the first place that he could think of. To escape his feeling Legolas came to the person who seemed to have caused these feeling.

_Stupid of me_

He had been so deep in thought that he nearly missed the knock on his door.

"Come in" And with that the last person he wanted to see came trotting into his room.

"Afternoon Legolas, you haven't left your room since morning so I came to check on you."

"That's very thoughtful of you Estel but I may assure that I am merely tired_" I am not lying, I am tired, exhausted by keep all these feelings locked up, I wouldn't be surprised if I exploded one day. _

"Well I was just wondering if we could go hunting after all it's been really long since you came here last time, I would …." I could faintly hear what Aragon was saying, I was lost by the movement of his lips, they lured me to lean in and lock them with my own. It took all of the control that I had over my body just to stop myself from doing something that I might regret

"Is anything wrong?" Legolas snapped out of his thoughtful trance and gazed over to Aragon who was giving him a worried look.

"Why would anything be wrong Estel?" I sighed_. I should be careful around him. I can't let him know. He would hate me. Probably wouldn't want me as his friend. No, I could not let that happen._

"You are out of it; you're not your usual bubbly self. And you are sighing a lot. And just now you were spacing out. Now tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Estel. You worry too much; stop acting like a mother hen. And now that you have mentioned it I am quite hungry. Shall we head for lunch 'my lord'?" I know being called lord annoys him. At least I could distract him for now.

_What in the name of Valar was I thinking while coming to imladris? That Aragon would come rushing to me, hugging me like he never wants to let go of me. Looking down at me while he wore that smile just so that I could kiss it off. Well Legolas, keep dreaming._

"Are you coming Legolas?" Aragon's voice brought me out of my dream like state.

"Coming!" I shout and run down the halls where lunch was waiting for me. And I was hungry.

* * *

(Aragon's P.O.V)

Legolas quickly stepped into the lunch room and took the seat farthest from me. Well not the farthest but he wasn't exactly sitting close to me either.

He usually sat next to me. Making jokes while eating and getting us scolded by Adar.

_Have I done something wrong? Come to think of it he's been acting weird around me. I shall ask him again and this time I wouldn't leave without an answer._

"Well morning Estel, Legolas "We were greeted by Elladen and Elrohir who just walking into the room.

We continued eating in silence.

"It's just a lively morning. The ambience of this room doesn't seem to be lively at all." Elrohir commented and I knew what he was hinting at.

"Legolas is in no mood to talk with me and I do not know what I did wrong"

"No Estel I am not upset with you" And I could literally feel the sincerity in his words.

"Then why don't you tell me what is wrong?" By this time lunch was forgotten

"I already told you nothing is wrong!" I sometimes just hate how stubborn this elf can be.

"Fine, if you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong, I'll let you be on your own!"

"I trust you Estel, more than anyone!"

"Then tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, just drop it please!" He was pleading, Legolas rarely pleaded. He must hiding something that he doesn't want to share with me. But what could it be! We told each other everything!

"Mellon-nin, I know something is bothering you, you know you can tell me anything!" I asked him being much softer this time.

"You are bothering me, get it! Leave me alone!" I know Legolas hadn't meant to say those things, but they hurt. And I can't help but feel enraged by those comments

"Fine, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want!" I immediately regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth.

The pained look on Legolas face was enough to break my heart.

"Legolas..." I wasn't able to utter another word as Legolas ran out of the hall. "What have I done!"

* * *

(Legolas P.O.V.)

_Way to go Legolas, you just made Aragon hate you!_

_I can't even do a single thing right!_

_He was just concerned, being a good friend. yeah a friend, that's all we would ever be. Or probably not, seeing that he hates me now. _

Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I must look miserable but I don't care. the pain is too much. Ripping in my chest.

It was just too much to bear. And the funny part is that I feel pain for the loss of someone whom I never had to begin with

_Aragon was never mine._

_Even when I was the cause of his smile, his laughter, even when we rode peacefully, just enjoying each other company, even when he soothes me down murmuring sweet words into my ears, even when he says he'll be with me forever, he'll never leave me._

_Aragon was not mine and never will be._

The reality of this thought hits me like a wall of brick.

And suddenly the pain becomes too much. It's becoming difficult to breathe.

I idly finger my dagger.

I roll up my sleeve and look at those many beautiful cuts and scars that littered my pale wrist.

Tears never stopping.

Just one more cut to add to those numerous others. Just one cut to ease this pain.

Or should I just end it all?

End all the pain, all the suffering.

I bring my dagger up my wrist.

_End it or ease it?_

**(A/N) A cliffhanger hahaha i'm so evil.. I promise chapter 2 will be thousand time better and longer(not maybe thousand times) *dies writing* ! 3 :) How what it? plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's P.O.V) ^^

"_Some scars don't show, some wounds don't heal, _

_not always you can tell, the pain that someone feels"_

The blood felt warm against his skin. Legolas patiently watched as the dark red droplets trickled down his arm to pool at his elbow before dripping to the ground with a sickening plop. He slowly turned his hands so that the palms were facing the heavens as he slowly sunk to the ground. His legs failed underneath him. He felt nauseated. Legolas closed his eyes tightly before opening his eyes again. The horror of what he had done finally registered.

He ended the pain but he didn't ease it!

And now there was no going back. What's done cannot be changed and when reality hit him it shook him to the core…

"Legolas..." That's when he knew he was not alone. He knew exactly who gave him company, to give him solace.

"Aragon...I...I'm..." What should he say? He's sorry? Sorry for what? For falling in love with him? For falling so hard that it almost kills him every time to realize that he can't have what he need.

"Shhh... Legolas, let's get you cleaned first. Aragon was being surprisingly gentle. To say that legolas had expected him to be angry was an understatement. He had expected him to be absolutely furious. And that is if he ever found out. Which the elf would have made sure never happened. But this... This was not what Legolas was prepared for.

After legolas was wrapped up, both of them sat in an awkward silence.

"Legolas..." Aragon wanted to say something wise to make Legolas realise that he didn't hate him, he could never hate him.

"Legolas why did you..." Aragon choked at the words. He couldn't speak it. And could not believe that Legolas had hurt himself.

"Aragon can we go outside please?"

Legolas wanted to avoid it at any cost.

"Umm okay..if that's what you want"

Once they were out to the garden, silence settled on them again.

"Legolas..answer me now."

"Do you know Aragon..." Legolas took a deep breath, wondering whether he should continue or not.

"Somebody told me..that you don't have to be perfect because there is someone in this world who will find your imperfections perfect and that person will be perfect for you no matter how imperfect they are.." Legolas said it all in one breath.

"but I just don't see the point..." Aragon was stunned by the hesitant whisper that came from his side.

Lifting his gaze from the ground he saw legolas staring to the sky...a kind of loneliness in his eyes.

"What do you mean...you don't see the point?" Aragon was confused by this time. If legolas felt lonely then Aragon would make sure that he spends a lot of time with his friend. Any thing to take that look of sadness off such a beautiful face.

Both of them had been chatting idly for the past at the sunset that seemed so mesmerising.

All this time legolas had not even once hinted the reason behind his self harm. Despite his facade of surface cheerfulness, he was talking about deep and dark things.

"Aragon.."

"Hmmm"

"I'll be leaving the day after"

"Hmm"

"Would you come to visit me?"

"Hmm"

"Aragon I love someone..."

"Okay"

There was full two minutes of silence before Aragon registered what had been said.

"What? love? How..? When..? With whom..? Do I know that person...have you told-" Legolas laughter boomed in the air.

"Calm down Aragon..."

"I am calm..now tell me who is this person that had claimed the heart of our dear elf?"I tried to make it less obvious that I was curious.

"Well..its somebody you know.."

"Don't tell me it's haldir!?" Legolas chuckled again.

"God no..he's like a brother to me!"

"Then who is it?"

"Its a person whom I have known for a long time, a person whom I confide in, I have shared most of my pleasant moments with, can weep with my head on his shoulders, can tell him everything, the darkest of my secrets, sometimes I don't have to tell him, he can just figure out by looking in my eyes..he said my eyes are the loveliest shade of azure.." Legolas smiled to himself.

'_Loveliest shade of azure.? A_ragon had heard that before somewhere…

_Aragon had came to visit legolas in mirkwood. He sat in his room, reading a book he got from the nearest shelf._

_Legolas had left a while ago to deal with some council remembered how the elf always complained about how boring the meetings were. He would pout like a kid ans refuse to go to the meeting. Being as stubborn as he was, he needed to be persuaded a lot._

_*knock knock*_

_"Come in, the doors unlocked"_

_A blonde head came into the room._

_"Legolas...what's wrong? How was the meeting?" the elf looked towards Aragon and Aragon was surprised to see the unshed tears in the elf's eyes._

_"Legolas what is wrong...you can tell me Mellon-nin"_

_"I had an argument with my father...he said I shouldn't be hanging with humans and understand my duties as the heir to the throne of Mirkwood."_

_"Legolas..look at me.." the ranger was left speechless for a second when his eyes met with the elf's. The elf's eyes were glistening with ubshed tears but behind those teary eyes, in those deep and sparkling orb were so many things never said but every tale would be told, every secret discovered if you just looked close enough._

_"legolas your eyes are the shade of azure.. " Aragon leaned in until his lips were above legolas ears, he whispered in a low predatory voice. " don't make them dull"_

_Aragon didn't know that the elf was capable of blushing so much._

"I have often spent late, sleepless nights with him, both of us just talking all through the night"

_*knock knock*_

_"Ughh..." Aragon shifted in his bed and fell back into sleep._

_There was a knock on the ddoor. This time more persistent and louder._

_"Whose there?"Aragon asked without even opening his eyes._

_"Its me Aragon" Aragon could recognize his friends voice even in his sleep and so he pulled himself out of his bed and opened the door._

_"What is it that troubles you my friend" Aragon says while looking at legolas was in his sleep robe._

_"Oh its nothing, I was just unable to fall asleep, I thought I would keep you company." Legolas said innocently ._

_"I was asleep" Aragon grunted. "Oh valar please tell me you did not just wake me in the middle of the night because you were bored?" Aragon said with a tone of disbelief._

_"Well...yes" the elf replied sheepishly._

_"Okay so now that you have disturbed my slumber and I don't see any point of going back to the bed if you are unable to sleep...shall we head towards the garden?" Aragon said with a little smile. Legolas mirrored Aragon's expression with an even bigger smile._

_"Lets"_

_Both the friends spend the whole night under stars. Talking about things so random._

_"You know you and me, we are friends forever. Even If I'm mortal I'll stay by your side forever."_

_"Yeah... friends" _

_That night the silence was a little uncertain but it still felt good to be close to the one you deeply care for._

_Even if for a moment. Moment that need to be treasured._

"Legolas who is it that you are talking about" Aragon didn't ask for an answer, he demanded one.

"It's you Aragon, I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, im really sorry that im taking so much time to upload. Not actual smut but somewhat smut coming ahead. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Please review! ^o^**

**Flashbacks in italics!**

_\- No misery compares to staring at a clear night's sky with arms stretched towars a conveted star,_

_Wishing on what is forever out of reach._

_Aragorn grabbed Legolas's wrists and pinned them over his head, crushing his lips against the elf's in a vicious kiss._

_Aragorn kissed me. Heat ate up Legolas's flesh._

_He shifted his grip on the golden haired boy__'__s wrists to his right hand and ran his left down Legolas's neck and chest to pinch his nipple. Legolas moaned at the contact, unconsciously grinding his hips up against the ranger and wishing there weren't layers of fabric between them. Aragorn's tongue pushed into his mouth, not asking permission but demanding entrance._

_Aragorn's lips. Aragorn's tongue._

_The ranger's bare chest pressed into Legolas's as he ground their hard lengths together, and the elf almost lost it then and there._

_Aragorn's skin. Aragorn's touch._

_Legolas began to struggle underneath him, not wanting to embarrass himself by finishing in his tunic. A fierce kiss, a hot touch, and he was fighting the ache shooting up his flesh. How many times had he yearned for this very thing, Aragorn's hard body and soft lips pressed against him? Yet he didn't want to want it to end so quickly. He tried to pull back._

_"N-Aragorn, wait!" He mumbled into the other's mouth._

_"Nnn-nnnm," he hummed back, "been waiting too long already..." Aragorn argued, trailing his mouth over Legolas's jaw to his neck where he began licking and sucking._

_"I'm gonna- nngh... gonna cum!" He pleaded, twisting underneath the ranger, trying to escape. Aragorn pulled back and smiled gently at him. It was such a sharp contrast to his aggression so far. Emotions played openly across his features. Desire. Affection. Love. Then the gentle smile transformed into a villainous smirk._

_"I want you to. I want to watch." Aragorn palmed Legolas's cock through his tunic as he pressed a hot mouth on his ear. "Come for me Legolas."_

_Legolas was done for. His muscles tensed as his body curled in on itself, heat racing up his shaft as his eyes sought Aragorn's._

_"I l-love you, Aragorn." He choked out, hanging on by a thread, trapped in Aragorn's gaze again. Aragorn smiled and pressed harder against him._

_"I know._

Legolas woke up panting in his bed, clutching his chest as beads of sweats rolled down his forehead.

"It was a dream; obviously it was just a dream"

Hot tears rolled down legolas cheeks.

_"It is you Aragorn, I love you...__"_

_Legolas could feel his heart beating, about to rip out of his chest._

_"Legolas...you are a friend to me...Nothing less" Aragorn looked straight into Legolas's eyes "nothing more"_

_And after saying that Aragorn left. Leaving behind all the pain and misery for Legolas to handle alone._

_Legolas had wiped at his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He couldn__'__t cry forever, he__'__d dealt with worse. It still didn't make him feel any__better. Once he steadied his breathing and tears stopped falling, Legolas shakily stood up._

_It had gotten lighter outside. It wouldn__'__t be soon until some everyone else woke up, he should get some rest too. Legolas walked in the house to the ranger's room to find Aragorn sound asleep, as if he didn__'__t just rip Legolas__'__s heart apart. Of course Legolas didn__'__t expect much. Aragorn wasn__'__t obligated to cheer or comfort Legolas. In all honesty, it__'__d make Legolas feel worse._

_Legolas lay awake on his bed. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep, not with the things he said to him, not with the things he had said to him._

_He pushed the thoughts out of his head but they returned and he had to push them away again. He must have eventually drifted off, but the only way he really knew he was asleep was when the nightmare came._

" Legolas open this damn door right this second or I swear I'm going to drag your sorry bottom out of the bed" , this was completely outrageous, Elladen had been standing outside Legolas's door for the past fifteen minutes shouting for him to open the the door.

Elladen was about to bang on Legolas' door again when the said elf opened it itself.

To say that Elladen was stunned to see the state that Legolas was in would be an understatement.

His usually neat and tied hair were a mess, his eyes were puffy and red.

"What is wrong mellon-nin?" Elladen was a little unsure whether or not he should be asking this.

"It's nothing" Legolas said in a monotonous voice.

"It does not look like nothing to me!" Elladen was upset to see the elf so distressed, so sad.

"Thanks for your concern my friend, But I'm fine"

"Yeah sure you rode all the way to Imadris just to sulk in your room, that is not like you Legolas, you like going out to the garden, talking to the trees, singing with the breeze, whenever you come you and Estel always go out for hunting or riding or just to enjoy yourself" Elladen saw Legolas stiffen somewhat when he mentioned Aragorn's name.

"Legolas is everything alright between you and Aragorn?" Legolas whole posture changed from the one of stoic to totally furious.

"No! Nothing is alright! Nothing! Now leave me alone!" Elladen caught Legolas by the shoulders just as he was about to slam the door shut.

"What makes you think that I'm going to leave you just like that? It pains me a lot to see you so sad mellon-nin."

"Elladen please I will be fine, I just need sometime alone."

"I understand" with that Elladen turned around and went down the corridor.

Legolas closed the door of his room and went to the balcony. He kneeled down near his favorite flowers which seemed to be little unkempt.

"I'm sorry I haven't been taking good care of you." Legolas looked up to the sky. He was surprised to notice that it was evening already. Only a lone star shone in the sky.

"Oh valar...help me withstand his beauty as it stands out of reach, give the capacity to forget ever having felt your touch." Bright tears rolled down the elf's face as they reached touch out to the ground.

Elladen was walking leisurely in the garden as it was close to Legolas's room.

"Elladen my friend what ails you?" out of nowhere a voice decided to make its existence known. When Elladen turned he was met with the Lord warden Haldir.

"Haldir what brings you here?"

"Our dear prince decided to suddenly ride here so I had to come to check in him. " Haldir said while looking around the garden.

"Is everything alright with Legolas?"

"He's been a bit...distracted" Haldir had known about Legolas's little crush, well not little but yes he had known about it.

The first time he had his suspicions was when He and Aragorn both had gone over to stay at Mirkwood for Legolas's birthday.

_So after the grand party that was organized, Aragorn and Haldir decided to crash in Legolas's room until the elf arrived._

_When the elf entered, under the exhaustion weighing him, he did not recognize the presence of his two close friends that's why when he felt two figures staring at him, he couldn't help but jump with a yelp which caused his to tumble and fall on him bottom._

_Aragorn and Haldir had teased Legolas all night asking if his royal ass was alright._

_They had decided to pretty much drink the night away._

_"Aragorn I love you" Legolas had said that after getting pretty drunk. Haldir hadn't drank too much as he had to leave early morning but basically because he couldn't hold much liquor. After hearing Legolas's drunken confession Aragorn put his glass down and looked at Legolas who was giggling like a girl with a crush. Legolas might have noticed the change in Aragorn's attitude because he suddenly stopped giggling and said "Oh don't you feel left out dear Haldir, I love you too"_

_In the flow of the night, Aragorn might have missed the look of longing but Haldir couldn't forget about that grim look on such beautiful features._

_Next day when they all woke up with a pounding head and bits and pieces of last night, Legolas stood up and quietly made his way out of the room. Haldir followed his suit._

_He saw Legolas standing in the corner, near the staircase, trying to brush away a few stray tears that made their way down his cheeks._

_"Legolas..." Haldir whisper as if the slightest noise, the slightest touch would break Legolas's fragile _

_"My little green leaf" Legolas gave a little chuckle, Haldir tried to lighten the atmosphere, because if he gave Legolas a word of advice or two now then he wouldn't be able to calm the elf down and too before Aragorn became worried about their whereabouts._

_"Dry your eyes, everything will be alright, I promise." _

_"So you know about it...?" Legolas had an expression of something close to horror and disappointment._

_"I don't think so anyone would be able to miss the look of sorrow in your eyes"_

_"Anyone but him" Legolas eyes started to glaze with tears that were forming_

_"Don't you my friend, he'll come around when he realizes what's he missing on and" Haldir face brightens up with a mischievous smirk " if it were me, I would have given anything to be laid by someone so heavenly "_

_Legolas face turned the brightest shade of red possible and Haldir's hearty laughter filled the air._

_They both went back to the room to find Aragorn sound asleep and mumbling. They tried to contain their laughter by putting a hand over their mouth but gave up after the need to breathe got too much. They burst out laughing and woke Aragorn with a jolt._

_The night passed away with Aragorn sitting with a confused look and Legolas and Haldir's clutching their stomachs which had been aching from laughing too hard for too long._

_At least this was a nice way to end the night._

_Being surrounded by the ones you love, safe and sound, with no worry in the world as you drift off you sleep. Everything was alright._

_At least for now._


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) I'm really very very very sorry that I'm taking so much time to update! I'll try to update the next chapter faster, but the school and the assignments and other stuff gets in the way but I'll try my best to update sooner! ^^**

(Author's P.O.V.)

Aragorn was pacing around in his room seemingly mumbling words incoherent to others.

"Legolas I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did what I did with you all I know is that i shouldn't have done what I did, but now I can't change what is done all I can do is make amends and oh God I'm rambling." Aragorn let out a exasperated sigh.

"How am I going to fix things with him when I can't speak few freaking lines!?" Another exasperated sign.

"Alright Aragorn, let's start over again"

* * *

Aragorn lightly knocked on Legolas's door hoping that the elf wouldn't open the door so that he could go and tell Elladen that Legolas was still asleep.

Elladen had literally threatened Aragon to go and sort whatever was going on between him and Legolas.

Aragon and hadn't expected the door to be opened and much less by Haldir.

When Haldir saw Aragorn standing on the other side of the door he couldn't help but feel furious.

"What are you doing here?!" Clearly stating that Aragorn's presence wasn't very much welcomed by him.

"Haldir! When did you come here?" Aragorn blatantly ignored Haldir's glare.

"Oh I just came by to bid some hello's and it coincidentally turns out that someone dear to me had his heart ripped out by someone dear to him." Haldir said with a small smile, hatred dripping from his words

"Look, it's a misunderstanding and I want to clear it with Legolas"

"What part of you saying that 'we're just friends nothing less nothing more' and then walking away is a misunderstanding?"

"I don't need to tell you that, can I talk to Legolas?"

"Legolas has a fever and is currently sleeping and I don't think it's quite wise for me to wake him "Haldir said as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Look Haldir I know I have made a mistake, but give me a chance to sort it out with him."

"Sort it out?! How could it be a misunderstanding you fucker, he just confessed his love for you and you said you didn't feel the same. i don't see any kind of misunderstanding there. All the time you were going on about how you'd always be there for each other and when he needed you the most, you just turned your back on him, its not like I'm asking you to "feel" the way he does, you could have stayed by his side as a friend at least?"

"But wouldn't that just makes things hard for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look Haldir, i seriously don't want to cause any more pain for him. I care about him too much but you know...all the love and time and affections that's he's willing to give, I am just not worth it, I don't deserve him. But I fear that he's going to put it on himself, thinking he was just not good enough, just not worth it, I have seen him Haldir, sleeves stained red, He cut himself can you believe it, he was always so happy, I never suspected. And then that night when I saw him, drowning in his own blood, loud sobs that he couldn't stop, it broke something inside of me and I want to protect him, be there for him whenever he needs someone, but I can't, I am too afraid that maybe he won't be able to take it anymore, a single mistake form my side and he's gone. And it will break me but I have to let him know that the fault was not in our stars, but in me."

Haldir was awed by what Aragorn just said. He never even imagined that he felt that way towards Aragorn. Guess he never considered both sides of the stories. He never thought about what Aragorn might be going through, you can't blame him, he was just looking out for Legolas. Both of them were.

"Does that mean you've got feeling for him too?" The tone Haldir used was one of uncertainty.

"Yes" Aragorn said it in barely a whisper but he was absolutely affirmative.

"Well then you have half hour, go in there and get you shit together." Haldir said in a hushed tone.

"Wait does Lord Elrond know you are here?"

"No, I decided to ride for six hours so that when I reach here I could sneak in at night. Of course he knows, idiot"

Aragorn gave a slight grin and half side hug to Haldir and dashed into the room.

* * *

The elf was hunched over the balcony railing, humming a few words, which fell like a melancholy strain over Aragorn ear. In the fading light of the sun he looked like some heavenly creature...Not that he was anything less than that. The wind was playing with the elf's hair, which then Legolas gently tucked behind his ears. Aragorn hadn't noticed that it was around noon, the time flew by so past while he was locked up in his room, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Legolas.

He was the one who brought Legolas to this point. He was the one who gave that little push over the edge when he should have been there to hold him back when he was ready to jump off the cliff.

Legolas tunic had ridden up a bit by the wind, Aragorn tried to look for new scars over the old healing one's which one littered over the elf's skin. Hopefully he didn't see any.

He was just glad that the elf hadn't done any harm to himself. At least he hoped.

"Legolas…" Legolas continued to hum the words without turning to look at Aragorn. "I wanted to talk to you..."

No response.

"Legolas" Aragorn said again, this time a bit louder.

"I'm listening"

Aragorn had guessed that elf would have been angry, maybe even yelled at him but he did not expect such monotonous reply. He could not believe that Legolas was acting this cold toward him. Okay, maybe he deserved it.

"Look Legolas...I like you too" Nobody could have turned around faster than Legolas the moment he heard Aragorn say that.

"No, enough of this bullshit, Legolas I'm in love with you. Have been for a long time. I could search my whole life through and through and I could never find anyone else like you. Last night, I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason for why I love you, I was doing great, but even the sky full of stars wasn't enough to explain how much I love you. I didn't tell you before because I was scared that you may not feel the same but that night when you finally confessed your feeling for me, I was lost in your eyes, like they were luring me. I could only think that you deserve so much better, so much better than me. I'm just mortal. I'll say that I'll never leave you, I'll be by your side forever but you know that I'll only be lying. Forever is a lie. I really do love you and I understand if you don't want to forgive me, because it's alright, it really is."

"I forgive Aragorn"

Aragorn felt his jaw drop. He was so shocked that for a second he thought maybe he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I said I forgive you Aragorn"

"If I would have just told you the truth from the beginning like a man all of this could have been avoided. I'm disgusted at myself for putting you through so much pain and even though you forgave me I just can't forgive myself that easily.  
I know that I have ruined the trust factor in our relationship and I will accept all the consequences that come with it. I literally can't even look at myself in the mirror because I'm ashamed of myself.  
You have been through so much pain and heartache in your life already and my job is to be there to comfort you and to show you that there are better things out there and you could really be happy just being yourself and doing what you like but I screwed up. I made myself look bad and failed at my job.  
I know I can't beat myself up over it forever but it just amazes me how you can forgive me after what I have done to you. I just feel like I need to be punished more. "

"When did you get so sappy?"

"What?"

"Shut up Estel"

"But-"

Aragorn was interrupted by a pair of lips colliding with his own. It seemed like eternity and infinity stood still at that moment.

Lips moving together without thinking and just melting into the emotion and feeling of being kissed. Feeling firecrackers, and the adrenaline rushing through your veins.

Aragorn grabbed the back of Legolas's head, his fingers playing with his hair while, Legolas kept his both hands on Aragorn's cheeks, cupping his face.

They broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. Longingly gazed into each other's eyes.

Finally feeling all the emotions burst out which for so long they had kept bottled inside.

And tilted their heads again leaning in for another kiss. Passionately kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow.

Aragorn licked at Legolas's lower lip, asking for permission to which the elf gladly compiled. Parting his lips a little just so Aragorn could slide his tongue inside. Legolas moaned at the contact of their tongues, it was just so electrical. It did not feel real to him.

Yet here he was. Living the dream of his life with the one in his dreams.

The awkwardly broke the kiss when Haldir stumbled into the and was about to close the door as soon as he pushed it ajar after witnessing the "romance" blossom out of the two.

Legolas giggled at the crimson blush on his friend's face.

"Did you want anything mellon-nin?"

Haldir tried to reply was all that came out was a mere squeak, He cleared his throat and replied "Dinner's ready" and left the room with a smug look.

Legolas giggled again as his friend showed his supportiveness and awkwardness at the same time.

"Let's not keep them waiting " Aragorn said entwining his fingers with Legolas's.

"Listen Aragorn we need to talk when we get back" Legolas voice dropped to one laced with anxiety and unsurity.

"Okay but talk about what?" Aragorn was looking into Legolas's sapphire orbs with worried face on, trying to read what could have been troubling the elf, what the elf was trying to conceive.

"Talk about...us" came a mere whisper.

"What about us..? Do you not want this?" Aragorn asked, his voice full of hurt and panic. Looking down to where Legolas hand mold into Aragorn's, like it was just made for him to hold. "Do you not want 'us' " Aragorn's voice held a shrill of panic, dangling at the edge of losing his calm.

"I feel its like a dream and any moment I'll wake up and this is not going to last " Legolas said, making wild gestures.

"It's like I'm trying to convince myself that it's going to be okay, that you really do want me, but I can't say that for sure when I'm so unsure about myself. I do want "us", I really do, but this feeling keeps nagging me that if this is not going to last all I'm going to be left with is just a bunch of promises I made to myself and false arimory." Legolas took a large intake of air. And before he could continue, he was cut off by Aragorn on his own. Legolas leaned into the kiss, moaned as their tonugues played, Aragorn broke the kiss, his mouth ghosting over Legolas.

"Don't over think with that pretty head of Yours princess."

"So...you..I mean we..we are a thing? " Legolas asked looking up his eyes to meet Aragon's.

Aragorn giggled at Legolas's way if putting it " Yes love, we are a 'thing' "

"So you promise to be with me Forever?"

"As long is forever."

Haldir, who has been standing near the door and had witnessed a part of the romantic exchange between the two, cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Both slightly surprised, turned to look at Haldir.

"Dinner?"

* * *

**(A/N) i'll try to update sooner this time but school just sucks. And oh mellon-nin means _my friend_ in elvish.**


End file.
